User talk:Pirakafreak24
See User:Pirakafreak24/TalkArchive1 for past comments Plagarism turns out yesterday tht u made around 10 plagarised articles --Kenny ok then ok soz for any misunderstanding or anything. oh and btw i'm not signed in so it won't say kenny -- 14:05, 30 July 2008 (UTC) Copying from Wikipedia is not O.K. Uhh... I just talked to them about two weeks ago and according to them copying from wikipedia is not OK unless you just want to bring vandals. It is safe to say that these articles should not and will not be written like the ones on wikipedia. Kazidii----- I Am Ordering! 6 August 2008 Hey SOrry I havent been on for a while, I got really busy =[ But Nice skin =] Can you tell me how u did it? Jajab 18:19, 9 August 2008 (UTC) Hi again The thing on the spotlight page about the spots being up for 2 weeks simply means that that is about how long the spotlight will be seen. Your welcome message looks very nice. You can copy it into Template:Welcome. Then when you want to put it on a user page, you type on their talk page. You can find out if a new user contributes to the wiki by looking in the "Recent Chnages"; talk pages for new users will be redlinked. There is only one default infobox for wikis: Template:Infobox. It is a generic infobox that you can use for anything you want. If you want a specific infobox for a show or a person, you can copy it from the wiki you find it on. Make sure you preface the name with "Template:" so that it can be called from any article (eg. Template:Character, or Template:TV Show). In general, wikipedia templates are fairly complicated, often calling several other templates, and I wouldn't recommend trying to copy them. You will also have to find and copy a cleanup template if you want one. Many wikis have them. Your new look is very nice -- I'm glad you figured out how to customize the skin :) -- Wendy (talk) 03:02, 10 August 2008 (UTC) Deleting Images You delete an image just like a regular article. Go to the image page (eg. Image:nonsense.jpg) and the "Delete" option will be in the top toolbar. -- Wendy (talk) 15:32, 19 August 2008 (UTC) infobox to get it on to yor page edit it and put in and i'll make one for cleanup articles --Kenny "My" wiki I saw this wiki for the first time today and clicked the link. I browsed around a bit and noticed that you refer to this wiki as "my wiki". This is in fact not your wiki, nor any one else's - wikis are projects worked on by their communities. Also it seems you have been locking, blocking, and deleting more then you need to. For example, I seem to be enable to edit the Main Page. I see that it says in The Rules that only wiki admins are allowed to edit the Main Page, the name of that page in it's self should be changed - wiki's should not have rules, and if they do, they should be decided by the contributors in general not one admin. Read w:Common mistakes for more. I don't want to be nit picking but I just feel that less blocked pages, and less "rules" would help the wiki a lot. Experience Wikians aren't going to help out if they can't improve upon what's already there with out breaking some rule. WHLfan (talk to me!) 09:45, 22 August 2008 (UTC) Am back I AM BACK! Jaja 23:31, 23 August 2008 (UTC) Spotlight Hi Pirakafreak24. I know you've worked hard on the Disney Channel Wiki lately - congrats on reaching 100 articles! You have a nice skin and logo, and your main page is ok. However you don't have a category structure, and most of your articles are uncategorized. This is the final criteria listed for the spotlight -- you need to categorize all of your articles. -- Wendy (talk) 02:03, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Infoboxes Hi. Basically infoboxes are created through templates. So if you saw one you liked on some other wiki you could just copy it over. For the Ferb Fletcher page they simply created the box right there (and nicely done I might add). You can also use Template:Infobox. For the user-page boxes, it's also through templates. So the one you posted is at Template:admin. If you copy the code he used, and simply switch out the color/wording to another template, eg. Template:founder, you could create another one. The wikia help page for these is at Templates. Good luck! -- Wendy (talk) 02:19, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Categories You can make the categories anything you want -- I'd do a category for each series to collect everything about that series and one for movies and one for whatever else. But it's up to you how you want to organize things. To add a category to a page you use Category:Life with Derek. The first time you do that it will create a redlink that you can click and edit like a normal article -- put it into another category or just add a quick description. I did one for Life with Derek so you could see. The welcomes look fine. You may want to put them onto peoples pages with the code . -- Wendy (talk) 17:18, 26 August 2008 (UTC) :I'm glad you're working on the categories! I'm not sure what happened to the special page to make somebody sysop; it should still be there. -- Wendy (talk) 01:06, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Sysop It's ok -- I can put the link here, because it should only work for people who have the right to use it. The link is .. -- Wendy (talk) 02:15, 28 August 2008 (UTC) I did it for fun my little non joking friend. Cheers Kazi22----- Talk 30 August 2008